


Crois en toi

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Self Confidence Issues, Shopping
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Il savait que le plus vieux ne brillait pas par l’estime de soi, il le savait. Ce qu’il n’avait pas vraiment imaginé, était combien son manque d’estime de soi pût se transformer en une tragédie grecque, quand il s’agissait simplement d’acheter des t-shirts nouvelles.





	Crois en toi

**Author's Note:**

> Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulment pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Crois en toi**

Daiki était arrêté sur ce canapé depuis plus qu’une heure désormais.

Quand Yuya cet après-midi lui avait envoyé un mail, en lui demandant s’il voulût faire du shopping avec lui – il voulait acheter des t-shirts d’été – il avait accepté bien volontiers.

Parce qu’il aimait faire shopping. Parce qu’il s’amusait à être avec Yuya, il aimait passer le temps avec lui.

Il avait été obligé de l’étiqueter comme une grosse erreur.

Il savait que le plus vieux ne brillait pas par l’estime de soi, _il le savait_. Ce qu’il n’avait pas vraiment imaginé, était combien son manque d’estime de soi pût se transformer en une tragédie grecque, quand il s’agissait simplement d’acheter des t-shirts nouvelles.

Takaki sortait du loge en portant une t-shirt bleu, une main sur la taille avec d’un air douteux.

« Cette couleur te va bien, Yuuyan. Tu devrais vraiment l’acheter. » il lui dit, avec d’un ton convaincant autant que l’heure passée dans ce magasin lui permettait.

L’autre se mordit une lèvre, en regardant alternativement le miroir et lui.

« Mais... je ne sais pais, vraiment. Tu ne penses pas que cette couleur me grossisse ? Et il me semble que me serre un peu les hanches... non, je ne pense pas que me convainque. »

Arioka était proche de la limite.

C’était en Juillet, et bien qu’il y avait la climatisation, il faisait terriblement chaud dans ces loges.

Et c’était au moins la quinzième t-shirt que Takaki écartait, toujours avec la même excuse.

Il en avait marre.

Il se leva avec d’un air déterminé, en se mettant à côtés de Yuya et en l’obligeant à se regarder dans le miroir. 

« Yuuyan... une fois pour toutes, tu n’es pas graisse. Tu as un peu de chair, bien sûr, mais de là à dire que tu es graisse me semble un peu une exagération. Cette t-shirt te va très bien, ainsi que toutes les autres t’allaient bien. Et je n’ai pas intention de rester encore ici à t’entendre radoter sur tes problèmes de poids, ensuite maintenant tu vas retourner dans le loge, tu te vas rhabiller, et tu vas aller à la caisse pour acheter cette satanée t-shirt. »

Takaki le regarda surpris pour un moment, avant d’hocher la tête lentement, d’une façon presque automatique.

Daiki hocha la tête aussi, satisfait, et il ne dit pas rien jusqu’à ils furent finalement à l’extérieur du magasin, et Yuya emmenait le sac avec la t-shirt bleu, l’expression plus détendue de ce qu’il avait avant.

« C’était pas si difficile ? » lui demanda le plus jeune, en levant un sourcil.

Takaki rit, comme il faisait toujours quand il se sentait mal à l’aise, et il secoua la tête plusieurs fois.

« Je suis désolé, Dai-chan. Je le sais, je suis insupportable quand je fais du shopping. C’est pour ça que Yuri a arrêté de venir avec moi, il dit qu’il en a marre de lutter contre mes idées malsaines, comme il les appelle. » il expliqua, en rougissant violemment.

Arioka s’abstint de dire qu’il comprenait le plus jeune.

« Cherchons-nous un pantalon à mettre ensemble ? Parce que hier j’ai essayé un jean léger que je portais l’été dernier, et il me semble qu’il me serre un peu les jambes. Il me fait sembler les cuisses énormes ! »

Arioka s’arrêta au milieu du trottoir, en le regardant.

Ensuite il soupira, et il se remis à cheminer, en l’ignorant.

Essayer de lui convaincre était inutile, et il n’allait pas perdre son temps en essayant.

Takaki Yuya et l’estime de soi étaient deux mondes clairement incompatibles.


End file.
